Evidence
by Fleur d'encre
Summary: Première fic crash-test. C'est une sorte de court plaidoyer d'une adepte du fameux couple...


Je tourne et retourne le morceau de bois entre mes mains. Elle est si lisse, si simple ta baguette. En ce fiant aux grands airs que tu sais te donner on aurait pu l'imaginer ouvragée, voire même sertie. Mais non. Une trentaine de centimètres à la surface égale, pas même une sculpture ou une quelconque gravure, voilà la baguette qui t'a choisi et ça me serre le cœur.

Cette baguette dans ta main c'est comme une preuve, un aveu de cette pureté qui t'a toujours habité, bien cachée sous ton apparence hautaine, comme le crin de licorne sous l'aubépine.

- Tu viens? On avait dit qu'on travaillerait la métamorphose?

Je te regarde, assis au bureau, la plume à la main, penché sur ton devoir, studieux. Moi bêtement je reste à contempler ta nuque depuis le canapé de cette salle, celle que nous avons « demandée » rien que pour nous dans le couloir du septième étage, une sorte de salle commune pour deux.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai cette émotion qui monte en moi sans prévenir juste ici et maintenant alors que je devrais être en train de noircir des pages à tes côtés. Ca m'arrive de temps en temps en ce moment, depuis que la guerre est finie, depuis que nous avons réintégré Poudlard pour une septième année où nous jouons les étudiants normaux comme si rien ne s'était passé, pour oublier, pardonner et panser certaines blessures.

Une vague de tendresse me fait chavirer l'espace d'un instant quand je regarde Ron saluer Hermione d'un baiser avant de la décharger des livres qu'elle a empruntés à la bibliothèque, ou quand j'entend les bonds légers de Luna raisonner dans les couloirs ou encore lorsque comme maintenant, je t'ai pour moi seul, me concentrant de tout mon être sur ta présence et te dévorant des yeux.

Depuis que le cadeau d'une seconde vie m'a été fait, à moi qui ne croyais avoir aucun avenir, juste la perspective d'une tombe, je prends chaque sourire, rire et moment partagé avec mes êtres chers comme un trésor.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais? Mon absence de réponse t'intrigue et te fait te retourner sur ta chaise. Je croise tes yeux si clairs qui s'interrogent puis se posent sur l'objet entre mes mains. La tienne est réparée maintenant, t'as plus d'excuse pour jouer avec la mienne tu sais!

Je te souris, tu es si beau si tu savais! Physiquement bien sûr, mais pas seulement, il m'a fallu du temps pour voir en toi mais lorsque tu m'as laissé oublier l'élève de Serpentard, le fils de son père, le mangemort du Lord… quand tu m'as permis de passer outre, j'ai été subjugué. Tu es magnifique, comme cette baguette, fragile et plein d'innocence.

Évidemment il m'a fallu du temps pour me rendre compte de la vraie nature de ce qui remuait en moi chaque fois que je t'apercevais, cette sensation de vide dans mes entrailles quand je captais un reflet blond au milieu des têtes brunes ou lorsque tes yeux s'arrêtaient sur moi. Tes yeux, je suis surpris chaque fois que je les croise par l'ampleur de tout ce qu'ils éveillent en moi; plus les jours, les mois passent, plus je te découvre attirant, comme si ta beauté se révélait à moi peu à peu.

J'aurais pu ne jamais réaliser ce qu'il y avait entre nous, j'aurais pu passer allégrement à côté, me marier, devenir un père de famille exemplaire sans une once de regret. C'était bien parti pour d'ailleurs, on s'est connu pendant sept ans et rien durant ces années ne m'a amené à envisager un « nous ». J'aurais même bien rigolé si on m'avait parlé de cette hypothèse.

Je ne sais pas réellement ce qui a fait changer les choses, je n'ai pas senti un pan de mon cœur s'écrouler subitement ni une flèche le transpercer. C'est un savant mélange d'un peu de liesse après la victoire, de cette nouvelle sensation de liberté et de gratitude envers le monde entier et surtout de cette peur étrange que tu ne sortes de ma vie lorsque j'ai vu les aurors t'emmener. J'ai eu rapidement besoin d'aller témoigner en ta faveur pour t'éviter un sort que tu ne méritais pas, puis je t'ai retrouvé à Poudlard lors de sa réouverture, toi et ton regard perdu, aussi isolé que ce que j'avais pu l'être enfant, sans parent ni ami, sans rien pour nous obliger à nous haïr.

- Eh bien ce devoir? Pour une fois que ce que tu as à dire se révèle utile il faut que tu perdes ta langue!

Tss, petite vipère à la langue acérée, il n'y a que comme ça que tu sais t'exprimer, avant tes réflexions me donnaient parfois envie de te frapper, maintenant elles me font sourire … en général. J'aime repenser à la période où nous nous sommes apprivoisés l'un l'autre, lorsque l'on s'étonnait de nos toutes nouvelles conversations dénuées d'animosité, avec le recul je m'aperçoit que nous cherchions à passer du temps ensemble. Je regagnais ma salle commune après t'avoir souhaité une bonne soirée et m'affalais devant la cheminée en me repassant les paroles que nous venions d'échanger, puis tandis que mon affection pour toi grandissait, je ravivais dans ma mémoire chaque instant que nous avions pu partager.

Je t'ai rencontré le jour de mon anniversaire, le jour où ce monde féerique s'est étalé sous mes yeux, m'offrant une place, un rôle à jouer, tu étais là, tu faisait partie du lot, et dès ce jour tu as commencé à influencer ma vie.

C'est sûrement un peu pour ça que mes bras ont enlacé ta taille la première fois que je t'ai serré contre moi dans une étreinte qui n'avait rien d'amicale.

Qui sait ce qu'aurait été ma vie si je ne t'avais pas rencontré avant que le choixpeau ne m'envoie vers la maison où je construirai ma famille de cœur; est-ce que j'aurais seulement eu l'occasion de découvrir le Quidditch, le sport qui m'a rapproché du souvenir de mon père, si tu n'avais pas joué ton petit numéro de crétin sous mon nez en première année jusqu'à ce que je m'envole à ta poursuite. Il y a de quoi croire au destin.

Un destin qui m'aurait rapproché de tes lèvres le soir de notre premier baiser. Ton souffle était court et tes joues rouges.

Tu étais là aussi quand j'ai rencontré le meurtrier de mes parents à mes onze ans. Tu as détalé en hurlant, ça ne s'oublie pas!

Nous n'avons fermé les yeux qu'au dernier moment, j'ai senti la pulpe de tes lèvres me frôler, hésitantes, tremblantes même je crois.

Ton sang est le premier que j'ai versé.

J'ai caressé ta nuque durant ce baiser si léger qui pourtant me faisait vibrer d'une excitation inconnue. Quand nous nous sommes écartés, aucune question ni parole n'ont été nécessaires.

Ta vie, j'ai failli la prendre, puis, plus tard, je l'ai sauvée.

L'évidence s'imposait.

-Alors tu t'endors?

Je me lève enfin, tu me tournes le dos, toujours plongé dans ce que tu écrit. Tous ces signes qui me menaient vers toi, plus j'y pense, plus…

Je m'approche et pose mes mains sur le dossier de ta chaise.

Ma vie a réellement commencé le jour où j'ai enfin mis un terme à celle de cet assassin.

Avec ta baguette.

Je ferme les yeux, me penche et enserre tes épaules de mes bras.

-Eh! Ca t'arrive souvent? Ta voix est surprise, les gestes tendres te prennent encore parfois de court.

Tous ces signes, ce destin…

Je souffle contre ton oreille:

-Je t'aime.

Tu te tends dans mes bras, balbutie un peu, tu es gêné je le sais, puis tu tournes ton visage vers moi, évitant mon regard, et le niche dans mon cou. Un murmure me parvient, une réponse qui me fait sourire béatement et resserrer mon étreinte.

Tous ces signes, mon évidence.


End file.
